malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ammanas
Kellanved (formerly) |race=Human |gender=Male |born= Ascended in 1154 BS |appearance=Always hidden in shadow |affiliation= Malazan Empire High House Shadow |titles=King of High House ShadowGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.706 Emperor of the Malazan Empire (formerly) |warren=Rashan, Meanas, Kurald Emurlahn }} Ammanas was the Ruler of the Warren of Shadow,Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xvi Kurald Emurlahn, the Ruler/King of High House ShadowDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.20. Relatively new to that position, it was not completely secure. As King, he commanded High House Shadow, including the Hounds of Shadow. Ammanas was known to be crafty and unpredictable, and worked with his partner Cotillion in most matters. Many of the pivotal events throughout the series were the result of Shadowthrone's web of schemes. Also known as Shadowthrone or 'Lord of Shadow'Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.155, he mostly walked with a cane described as having a silver gleaming head. Ammanas' voice was described as reed-thinGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.16 and he spoke with a Dal Honese accentGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.124 . His vocal performance was often described by strong attributes such as manic shrieking, giggling, sniffing, cackling and hissing. Only on very rare occasions was he heard speaking quietly without affectation.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.473 - When Anomander Rake killed two of the Hounds of Shadow was one of those rare moments Ammanas believed Laseen to be with her back to the wall and possibly about to fall without their help, something he felt to be unsatisfactory. Cotillion believed that Ammanas had always underestimated Laseen and that their current situation (i.e. at the beginning of Gardens of the Moon) was a result of that.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17/18. In Gardens of the Moon In the prologue, he appeared before Sorry on a road in Itko Kan along with Cotillion. He ordered the Hounds of Shadow to slaughter the Nineteenth Regiment of the Itko Kanese Eighth Cavalry that had just passed by. He then watched as Cotillion possessed Sorry. He later told Cotillion that they had begun a game of settling old scores at that time. Ammanas turned up just after Ganoes Paran had been stabbed by Sorry whose body was possessed by Cotillion. He told Cotillion/Sorry that something had entered their Warren uninvited. Cotillion/Sorry stated that toppling Laseen and the Empire was still their goal, adding that Ammanas should not to get distracted. Shadowthrone met Ganoes Paran at Hood's Gates along with his hounds, only to realize that Paran was returning to life. Shadowthrone told Paran that his, i.e. Shadowthrone's shadow, would follow the Captain should he live.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.139/140 Shadowthrone made a deal with Quick Ben for Hairlock's location in exchange for lifting the Rope's reward from Quick, realizing too late that Quick was his former High Priest. He crossed paths with Paran again after Anomander Rake killed Doan and Ganrod. Rake warned Ammanas to stay out of his (Rake's) business in Darujhistan. Shadowthrone was forced to recall the Rope, who was thus forced to give up possessing Sorry. In Deadhouse Gates Fiddler, Apsalar, and Crokus worked out Shadowthrone and Cotillion's true identities. Ammanas grudgingly healed Panek and the other Malazan children that were rescued by Apt. It transpired that it had been Ammanas who had taken Rellock from Itko Kan to become Iskaral Pust's servant when Sorry was possessed. In House of Chains He appeared on Drift Avalii after Cotillion had killed the Edur. They mourned Hawl's death and discussed Traveller, and the plans of the Talons. Ammanas recruited Minala, Apt, and the rescued children to help defend the First Throne. In The Bonehunters Ammanas sent the Hounds of Shadow to Seven Cities to finish off Dejim Nebrahl and lead the Deragoth to kill Poliel. They were also to kill Quick Ben, who was there to rescue his sister from Poliel in G'danisban, but were stopped by Apsalar, who used the Shadow Dance to ward them off. Ammanas blamed Cotillion for this since it had been his skills that had been imbibed by Apsalar.The Bonehunters, Chapter 15, UK MMPB, pg. 722-769 He summoned Quick Ben to fend off Icarium from the First Throne. Ammanas later rescued Kalam Mekhar after he'd been shot with a poisoned quarrel and took him to the Deadhouse. He was awed by Apsalar's Shadow dance, commenting that he had never seen even Cotillion perform with such skill. He also informed Obo that the Twins Oponn had been meddling in the events from Obo's Tower, which caused Obo to eject them from the tower.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23 In Reaper's Gale He struck a deal with Menandore and Hood. In Toll the Hounds Shadowthrone and Cotillion met Traveller and provide him with supplies and the Hounds as guides. They also confronted Karsa Orlong and warned him to stay out of Traveller's way. Ammanas sent the Hounds to Darujhistan to keep Dragnipur from falling into the hands of Envy, Spite, or the Hounds of Light after the death of Anomander Rake. In The Crippled God Ammanas met Ganoes Paran on the roof of the keep in Kolanse that Paran's Host had conquered. He questioned Paran on his faith in his sister and struck a bet with the Captain about the ongoing siege. He sent Quick Ben and Kalam to the Host after losing the bet. He gifted Silchas Ruin with a Hust sword. Later, he appeared before Draconus and asked him to stay away from Korabas and the Eleint hunting her. In Night of Knives The past events of Kellanved and Dancer's ascension were detailed. During the night of the Shadow Moon, both Kellanved and Dancer returned to Malaz Island after having disappeared from the human realm for two years, during which time Laseen ruled the Empire. During these years, they had been exploring the Azath Houses. Upon their return they were targeted by Laseen for assassination. During the attempt at Mock's Hold that involved Laseen, Topper, and Otataral powder, both men seemingly fell out of a window over a cliff and into the sea and were presumed dead.Night of Knives, Chapter 4 In reality, Dancer and Kellanved had used Laseen to stage their deaths. They went to the Deadhouse, an Azath house on the island, and ascended to High House Shadow and took control of its Throne. It has been theorized that Shadow was wandering over the physical realm like another layer of reality and that the night of the Shadow Moon was the convergence of the physical locations of Shadowkeep and the Deadhouse. In this way, they could ascend from the Deadhouse to the Shadow House. In Return of the Crimson Guard Shadowthrone and Cotillion pulled Traveller, Kyle, and their companions into the Shadow realm. Once they were in Shadowkeep, Shadowthrone proposed to help Traveller find his "quarry" in return for "a mere service." Before he could elaborate, he detected an emergence from Kyle's sword which was revealed to be Osserc. A Hound of Shadow arrived and a confrontation seemed inevitable until Hethe, Shadowthrone's monkey-like servant, defused it. Osserc departed and Traveller bid Kyle farewell. He had accepted Shadowthrone's offer without revealing what it was.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 6, US HC p.487-493 Soon after, Traveller appeared near Li Heng during the Battle of the Plains to defeat Skinner whose Crimson Guard threatened the existence of the Malazan Empire.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 2, US HC p.620-622 In Stonewielder Shadowthrone posed as the amnesiac Shadow priest Warran and traveled with Kiska and Jheval through Shadow. He was described as a dark skinned man with frizzy grey hair, grey uneven teeth, and beady yellow eyes.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, UK TPB p.341-343 He was angered by the mad mage Yathengar's Chaos Whorl which devoured portions of his realm.Stonewielder, Chapter 7, UK TPB p.373 At the site of the Whorl he watched with satisfaction as the Tiste Liosan Army of Light destroyed the Whorl even as it bloodied its own nose. Cotillion chastised him for wasting his time on such an unimportant task.Stonewielder, Epilogue, UK TPB p.629 History Before ascending, Ammanas was known as Kellanved, founderGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p. xiii and Emperor of the Malazan Empire. He was originally from Dal Hon and described as a dark-skinned gnarled gnome of a man with curly grey hair. He also exhibited a penchant for wearing grey and black. He was shorter than Dancer. Before he became Emperor, Kellanved had been running a tavern on Malaz Island. He partnered with Dancer with the aim of taking over the criminal organizations that ruled over the island and overthrowing the local pirate ruler, Mock. They employed a young boy, Dujek. Nok, Hawl and Amaron - all Napans - were in hiding on the island after Nap was conquered by Unta, but were discovered by Dujek and taken to his new employers. The scheme expanded further after Dancer bolstered their numbers by recruiting other Napan refugees who had fled their island, such as Cartheron and Urko Crust and Surly. Shortly thereafter, Toc the Elder, Dassem Ultor, Tayschrenn, and Duiker also joined. With this family, Kellanved and Dancer conquered Malaz Island. The Napan faction of the family used Kellanved to crush the Untan hegemony and take the Napan isles back. Once the Kingdom of Unta on the Quon Tali mainland was conquered, the Malazan Empire was created. Ganoes Paran commented to Lorn that the Emperor had held no love for them (i.e. the nobility) and that consequently they had kept their heads down since the first days of the EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17/18. As Emperor, Kellanved introduced the transportation of imprisoned Mages, to the Otataral Island.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1 UK MMPB p.50 Quotes Notes and references pl::Kellanved Category:Ascendants Category:High House Shadow Category:Malazans Category:Dal Honese Category:Mages Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Rulers